We have assembled specially-fixed and/or frozen ovarian and endometrial carcinomas and have established, by quantitative in situ hybridization analyses, that expression of a transcript complementary to a fms-related probe correlates strongly with aggressive clinical behavior in these two gynecologic malignancies. We propose to extend these investigations further to better characterize the role of these and other oncogenes in the genesis of clinically aggressive ovarian and endometrial neoplasms and to characterize the molecular biology and cellular physiology of the fms-complementary transcript and fms-related growth factor receptor protein product in our clinical material and in ovarian carcinoma-derived cultured cell lines, since this gene product appears to play an important role in ovarian and endometrial carcinogenesis and may be a potential target for "oncogene-specific" pharmacologic interventions.